fahrradfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Liste der Fahrradfilme
50px|right Hier entsteht eine Liste über Fahrradfilme. Wenn du einen interessanten Film kennst, füge ihn doch einfach hinzu. Politische Filme * Copenhagen - City of Cyclists, Michael Thomas, 2003, Dokumentation über Radfahren in Kopenhagen (Dänemark) * Mama, Papa, Auto – Ein Nachruf auf das Automobil, Claus Strigel und Bertram Verhaag, Deutschland 1992. * Radfahrer-Stadt, Ingeborg Euler , Deutschland 1979. Darstellung einer Utopie. * Return Of The Scorcher, Ted White, USA 1992. Dokumentation über Fahrradkultur in Übersee. * Some Assembly Required, Glass Bead Collective und TIME'S UP!, USA 2007. Kurzdokumentation über die Critical Mass in New York City am 30. März 2007 und die Reaktion der Polizei. * Still we ride, In Tandem Productions, USA 2004. Dokumentation über die Massenverhaftungen bei der Critical Mass in New York City einige Tage vor der Republican National Convention (RNC). * We Are Traffic!, Ted White, USA 1999, Dokumentation über die Entwicklung von Critical Mass seit 1992. Spielfilme * Beijing Bicycle, Wang Xiaoshuai, China/Taiwan 2001 * Breaking Away, Steve Tesich, USA 1979 * Cyclo, Tran Anh Hung, Vietnam/Frankreich/Hong Kong 1995 * Cyclomania, Simo Halinen, Finnland 2001, Sensibles Drama über zwei Freunde, die hart für die finnischen Jugendmeisterschaften trainieren. * Das große Rennen von Belleville, Sylvain Chomet, Frankreich 2003, Animationsfilm. * Die Sieger – American Flyers, John Badham, USA 1985 * El Amateur, Juan Bautista Stagnaro, Argentinien 1999, Drama über einen Rekordversuch * Fahrraddiebe, Vittorio de Sica, Italien 1948. Realistisches Drama aus dem Italien der Nachkriegszeit über einen Gelegenheitsarbeiter. * Flying Scotsman – Allein zum Ziel, Douglas Mackinnon, Großbritannien 2006, Über den schottischen Radrennfahrer Graeme Obree * Nasu: Andalusia no natsu, Kitarō Kōsaka, Japan 2003, Manga-Animatonsfilm über einen spanischen Radrennfahrer bei einem Radrennen * Onna Keirin-ō, Kokusai Hoei, Japan 1956, Japanischer Klassiker über eine Frau auf dem Weg zur Keirin-Queen * Quicksilver, Thomas Michael Donnelly, USA 1986 * Rad, Hal Needham, USA 1986, Über BMX-Rennen * Tatis Schützenfest, Jacques Tati, Frankreich 1949 Radsportdokumentationen * Ein Sonntag in der Hölle, Jørgen Leth, Dänemark 1977, Dokumentation über das Rennen Paris-Roubaix 1976 * Good Friday, Maz Lewis, GB 2008, Dokumentation über das Training zur Bahnradsportveranstaltung am Karfreitag in London. * Höllentour, Pepe Danquart, Deutschland 2004. Dokumentarfilm über die Tour de France. * Road to Paris, USA 2001, Dokumentarfilm über die Vorbereitungen von Lance Armstrong und seinem Team für die Tour de France. * Sechs Tage - sechs Nächte, Heinz Brinkman, Deutschland 2009. Dokumentation über die Geschichte der Berliner Sechstagerennen. *'Sportsfreund Lötzsch', Sascha Hilpert und Sandra Prechtel, Deutschland 2008, Dokumentation über den ehemaligen Radsportler Wolfgang Lötzsch aus der DDR. *'Stjernerne og vandbærerne' (engl.: Stars and Water Carriers]], Jørgen Leth, Dänemark 1974, Dokumentation über den Giro d'Italia 1973. *'Den umulige time' (engl.: The impossible Hour), Jørgen Leth, Dänemark 1974, Dokumentation über den Versuch von Ole Ritter, den Stundenweltrekord zu brechen. * Vive le tour!, Louis Malle, Frankreich 1962. Dokumentation über die Tour de France, die mit stimmungsvollen Bildern eingefangen wurde. Urbanes Radfahren * Fast Friday, David Rowe, USA 2008, Dokumentation über das monatliche Fixed-Gear-Fahrradevent "Fast Friday" in Seattle * Lucas Brunelle Productions, Lucas Brunelle, Mit einer Helmkamera aufgenommene Filme über Alleycats, Eisradfahren, usw. * Macaframa, Colin Arlen and Colby Elrick, USA 2008 (?), Film über Fixed-Gear-Kultur in San Francisco *'Mash', mash transit productions, USA 2007, Fixiekultur in San Francisco * Tortour de Berlin - Fahrradkuriere hart am Limit, Carsten Wolf, Deutschland 2005, Portrait von vier Fahrradkurieren in Berlin Kurzanimationen * 9 ok amiért olyan jó kerékpározni nálunk, Patro, Ungarn 2008, Animationsvideo (der Titel heißt soviel wie "9 Gründe, weshalb es so gut ist bei uns Radzufahren") * Animationsfilme für die Critical Mass Budapest, Tömb, Ungarn 2007 und 2008, zwei Animationsfilme für die Critical Mass Budapest Weblinks *Viele Fahrradfilme bei archive.org (unter freien Lizenzen) - von Kunst bis Trash Category:Kultur